


Treasure Hunters

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [27]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Co-workers, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hancock being a pervert, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 27. Map: Whether they're drawing one or they've found one, somehow a map has figured into your characters' adventure today.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Kudos: 9





	Treasure Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose prequel to [Songs and Sequins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532122).

Fahrenheit had the absolute worst timing, which he should've been used to really, interrupting his afternoon _meditation_ — yeah, he was meditating. With that new girl, Nora, on his mind for some curious reason, with no clothes, and on his bed — all right, maybe he wasn't meditating after all but no one had to know where his thoughts wandered; especially not Fahrenheit. She was already suspicious to why he wanted to keep Nora under surveillance — like he had anything other than honest reasons. 

"Hancock, that vaultie is here. Says she needs to talk with you and that it's urgent." She could've just sent her up already, he wasn't doing anything meaningful, anyway — though maybe rather she catch her with his dick out than Nora. That girl was more savvy than she looked, though and he reckoned she was more deadly as well — not like he wanted to put that to the test by provoking her. It was better that he was prim and proper, as much it was possible, when Nora arrived — it probably wouldn't take her long to figure the situation. 

"Well, send her in." There might've been other motives in his eagerness to hear what it was about but it was his mayoral duty to investigate complaints, too. And if it was as urgent she claimed, he'll have quite a bit to do. There was an exasperated expression on Fahrenheit's face but she turned away to fetch Nora from wherever she wandered within the State House. 

Two minutes, three tops, and Nora was standing in the doorway, a roll of paper in her hand — covered in a fair bit of dirt and grime. But she still looked attractive with how the vault suit hugged her curves and hair dishevelled — he could imagine other activities that could mess her up just as much. He needed to pull himself together — it didn't seem like she was on a personal visit 'cause she's been missing her favorite mayor. 

"Sunshine, what can I do for ya?" She narrowed those catty eyes as she waltzed across the room — take a step back, leave flirting to the end of the unarranged meeting. Not as if he expected to get lucky — Nora only arrived a few days ago and she was way out of his league. But a man, or in his case ghoul, could dream. 

"Don't, just don't call me that." She laid out the piece of paper between them, some sort of map but he was too busy to know for sure — trying to take a peek down the cleavage of the vault suit. Nora caught him staring which probably wasn't hard, he was certain even his jaws went slack before catching himself, and tugged the zipper closed — next time he needs to be more subtle. But he couldn't say it wasn't worth it — even if he wanted to stick his hands down the front of her suit now more than ever. "Does this look familiar?" 

His eyes finally broke away from that perfect form, following her gaze to the paper — it was a map, all right. On closer inspection he could see calculations and scribbled notes though he could only make out a few words. Based on the rough outlines, he'd guess the starting point was somewhere in Goodneighbor with the route leading south-southwest. 

"Where did you get this from?" He had a hunch and he didn't like it one bit — someone was trying to take a few supplies off his hand. Oh, but Nora, this angel, was giving him the upper hand. He'll have to thank her appropriately if his suspicion was right — maybe he could pull off another invite to the Rail like on her first night. 

"My newest gig. Snatched it from the boss because something seemed fishy." There probably wasn't enough caps in it for her to be worth the labor that came with it — Nora was made for finer work than digging up the Commonwealth. She spoke with such nonchalance that he couldn't help but wonder if this selfishness extended to other areas of her life — he was probably already wrapped around her finger but he'd love to see Nora claim him. "Says it's a route to a storage in the Fenway." 

"Diamond City, huh?" If he squinted, drank three whiskeys and was high out of his mind, maybe he could see it — but that was just a cover story just how Nora assumed. While his _brother_ would deserve to be robbed blind, the rest of the people would suffer if there was a shortage of supplies. Best solution — catch the thief red-handed. "Who's the little shithead trying to pull this on me?" 

"Bobby," she hesitated for a moment, raising an eyebrow at his statement of involvement, "but maybe there's a solution both of us will like." The plan she came up with was mostly the same as his idea; place guards in his warehouse and wait for the little company to turn up — though he wasn't counting on Nora to play any additional roles. But, giving some thought to it between long stares at her body, it made sense for her to stick around and only reveal her hand at the very end. 

"You know, sunshine, I appreciate your loyalty. But there are always other options for you." His scarred fingers rested on one of Nora's, giving it a soft squeeze to reinforce his point — and totally not to feel that soft skin against his own once again. She didn't pull away though there was a hint of disbelief in her eyes; like she surprised both of them by staying as she was — and giving him unimaginable hope that one day his suggestions will reach their goal. 

"Not likely, Hancock, not likely."


End file.
